theodd1soutfandomcom-20200214-history
My Traumatizing Haunted House Experience
My Traumatizing Haunted House Experience is a video created by James Rallison (TheOdd1sOut), uploaded on October 26, 2016. Synopsis In a spooky scary Halloween video, James shares his most terrifying time in a haunted house. Plot Horror or boredom James was never really scared of any haunted houses he went to ever since he was 16, but he was scared of them when he was little. Besides that, the haunted houses James went to when growing up, were not so scary for him because he already realized the things in there were not real, like a plastic severed hand. He still gets startled by jump scares, but since they never kill him, it ends up getting awkward. Haunting haunted house hour There is one unforgettable haunted house experience during James' senior year in high school. At the time, he was part of the drama club, and each October, the school would put on a fair to raise money. The football team did the dunk tank, the band kids did face painting, and the drama club set up the haunted house. They worked on the scary attractions in groups. James' group dressed up as vampires and sat at a dinner table, decorated with goblets of fake blood (red Kool-Aid) and a freshman endlessly screaming with fake organs on her stomach. That way, it would like they were eating her, which did not make sense because vampires do not actually eat humans, just human blood. There was a yellow sheet over the ceiling light, along with a smoke machine and "dark ambient" music playing. When people walked past, James' vampire group would get up and chase them while the "eaten alive" freshman is still screaming. A fishy situation There was one kid in James' vampire group named Balake who was always loud. The group was getting tired after two hours and wanted to take a break, but they could not because of how popular the haunted house was. The vampire group was scaring another group of people but Balake got physical with a little boy holding a fish in a plastic bag. The next thing James saw was the boy looking in shock at his fish flopping on the floor (either the kid or Balake dropped the bag). Balake saved the fish by cupping it in his hands, putting it in an empty goblet and pouring in water. Balake walked over to the kid to give him his fish back, but instead chugged the drink with the fish still in it. This causes the kid to start screaming louder than anything else James heard that night. The kid tried to attack Balake who eventually spat out the fish that was in his mouth and never got swallowed. Later it was revealed that the kid was Balake's little brother. James already knows the pain the kid went through. End-card James already mentioned that his brother Luke always beats him in Super Smash Bros and does not let James win, but James did not want to be too hard on Luke because Luke might be watching James' videos. James got a comment from someone asking if he says "Wear your seatbelt" because someone he knew was killed in a car crash. That is not true, but he knew people who have survived car crashes before because they "wore their seatbelt". Characters *James *Luke *Football team *Band kids *Theater kids *Freshman girl *Balake *Balake's brother Reception Like many of his videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *This video was rewritten in The Odd 1s Out: How to Be Cool and Other Things I Definitely Learned from Growing Up. *James wanted to make this video six months ago, but he decided to save it for Halloween because of "theming". *The "ambient Halloween music" is the Living Tombstone remix of "Spooky Scary Skeletons" by Andrew Gold. James said that he likes the remix better than the original and thanked the Living Tombstone for following him on Twitter. *"Stay Hydrayted!" is said at 4:32, which might have been the inspiration for the outro line said by SomethingElseYT in his videos. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Videos uploaded in 2016